


Trying to Hide My Bloodthirsty Streak

by areallytirednerd



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Multi, Reader-Insert, Shinigami, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areallytirednerd/pseuds/areallytirednerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that your friends and yourself have become shinigami's of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads you've found that it's not as exciting as you had hoped, it didn't sate you like you needed it to. You're bored and lonely and things that you have tried to keep at bay are crawling towards the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to Hide My Bloodthirsty Streak

**Author's Note:**

> It was original going to be a Kenpachi/reader but now we'll just see how it goes. Kenpachi is still a big part of this story though. I didn't use any specific gender pronouns for you the reader and no gender will ever be given to you.

Reader’s POV

“Come on, first name! Get off your lazy ass and help me clean!” I continued to lounge on the ground, pretending that I can’t hear Yua yelling at me. “First name, I know you can hear me! Now get over here before I kick you!” Moving slowly I got up and stretched. Several things popped and I let out a sigh. 

“Alright, alright!” Yua let out a huff as I made my way over to her. She shoved a broom into my hand and I began to sweep with her.

“What is up with you today? Usually you’re all for getting work done as soon as you can so you can go do other shit.” Other shinigami maneuvered around us as they held their own conversation.

“Don’ know. Just a lazy day I guess.” She rolled her eyes.

“Well quite it, we’ve got plans tonight remember?” Oh yeah, I had completely forgotten.

“I don’t think I’m going…” 

“Not going! First name, we haven’t seen any of our other friends since we graduated! Don’t you wanna catch up?” Another sigh escaped me.

“Well yeah… I just don’t think I’m up for it today though.” She frowned, I could tell the gears in her head were turning in an attempt to find something to convince me to go.

“Just for a little bit? You can say hi, see how everyone's doing, and then leave.”

“I dunno… Let me think about it.” She nodded, but continued to frown, and resumed sweeping.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was starting to get dark and the cool night air was already blowing through. Shinigami began settling for bed and others were heading out to have a good time.

“Are you going or not?” We were sitting next to each other outside. I placed my hands on my knees and lifted myself up. Yua mimicking me.

“Yeah.” She grinned.

“Yay! Time to go have fun!” Yua grabbed my hand and pulled me along as we headed for the bar where we would meet up with the others. The street the bar sat on was filled with loud and happy people, lanterns and torches lit the place in a golden glow. Though I still didn’t necessarily want to be here, the atmosphere put a small smile on my face.

The bar itself was already filling up. Yua pulled me inside and we scanned the place for our friends. I think I see two of the captains…

“There they are!” I turned my head to see Jiro and Kyo smiling at us.

“Took you long enough. We thought you’d never show up.” We sat with them and immediately sake was put in front of me. 

“So, how has the happy couple been?” The two looked at each other and blushed.

“Great! With our captains being so close we actually see each other quite often. Captain Ukitake is really kind.” Kyo spoke first after taking a sip of sake.

“I’m worried that he's gonna steal her heart from me.” She playfully glared at Jiro.

“I’m worried about the same thing with you and Captain Kyoraku.”Jiro scoffed.

“Yeah, cause I’d totally fall for an old drunk like him.”

“Do you realize your captains are sitting over there?” I pointed in their direction. Both Kyo’s and Jiro’s head turning to look before snapping back in our direction.

“Shit! Do you think they heard any of that?” Jiro laughed as he asked, the rest of us joining in. 

“Okay, what about you two? Hows being in the same squad working out?” Kyo giggled around her words as Jiro kept looking back. “Quite, Jiro. They’re going to notice if you keep it up.” Jiro turned back around, smiling sheepishly.

“Eh. It's alright.” I grinned as Yua glared at me.

“I can barely stand working with her. It's a wonder how the rest of the squad puts up with her.”

“Oh come on, I’m not that bad.”

“You’re terrible.” The three of them spoke in unison

“You can all fuck off.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stayed longer than I thought I would and the night was filled with chatter and laughter. Jiro was babbling about random topics in his drunkenness and Yua looked about ready to slam her head on the table and sleep. Kyo and myself were still somewhat sober.

“We should probably head out. We don’t have to work till about noon but we still have to work.” Kyo got up and tried to pull Jiro up with her.

“Me and Yua got the day off.” I stuck my tongue out at her as she mumbled ‘lucky bastards’, after she managed to get Jiro standing. “Good luck with the hangover later, Jiro!” He gave a lazy wave in response.

“Hopefully we’ll see you guys soon.” They both waved goodbye as they began to leave.

“See ya!” I turned my head towards Yua. “Come on, time to go.” She groaned as I poked her cheek but followed me out of the bar. The walk home was slow with Yua stumbling and almost falling on her face every now and then, at some point she lost the contents of her stomach.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why did you let me drink so much?” Yua mumbled as she leaned on me. We were sitting outside after getting a bit of sleep and Yua’s hangover was practically killing her. Though the quiet area and cool breeze seemed to help her.

“If I had tried to stop you, you probably would have hit me.” I was unable to hear her reply, she seemed to disagree though. “Go lay back down and drink some water. Then you won’t feel as horrible.” She shook her head.

“I don’t want to waste my day off.” My eyes rolled.

“You really think you’re gonna get anything done with that hangover of yours?” There was no reply for a minute, but then Yua rose to her feet.

“Guess you’re right…”

“Of course I am.” A fuck off was thrown my way before she headed towards her room. My attention returned to my surroundings. It quickly got lonely without Yua, I need to get some more friends or something. 

I stood up, wondering what I would do till Yua felt better. Just lounging in the sun didn’t seem appealing without her. Not that she really joins me in lounging about, I lounge and she works while we talk. My fellow squad members were nice enough but I can’t see myself engaging in conversation or an activity with them. A sigh escaped me and I trudged to my room.

It wasn’t long before I was sitting against one of the walls of my room, sipping tea. The door was opened to let the cool breeze in, unfortunately, it also allowed nosy shinigami to see in as they passed by. My zanpakuto sat in its simple display on one of the many shelves I had. The rest of the shelves were filled with books and anything I had found interesting. 

There were definite perks of being a seated officer even if that seat was pretty low on the totem. One of which was getting my own room instead of sharing the barracks with the rest of the woman of the squad. Biggest downside was that I got some of the paperwork the higher-ups didn’t do along with my own. Though I always manage to get Yua to take on a part of it.

“What do you think you’re doing lazing about?” My eyes looked up from the tea to see Nobu staring down at me, obvious disappointment in his eyes as he stood in the doorway. “ Because to me it looks to me like you’re shirking your duties.”

“I have the day off, Nobu.” I rolled my eyes as he let out a quiet ‘oh’.

“My apologies then… Coincidentally I also have the day off.” Nobu had quite the stick up his ass and even though he’s only a seat above me he definitely acted as if I had to listen to him. Which was technically true but he could ease off a little. All in all, he was a decent person and company.

I gestured towards the area around me and he quickly took the invitation to sit down with me. “And how have you been spending it?” I got up for a moment to grab him a cup and pour him some tea. He took the cup as I sat back down with a nod and a ‘thank you’.

“I got some paperwork done, made sure both barracks were in order, an-”

“You’ve been working. On your day off.” Nobu sighed and nodded.

“Pathetic, yes I know, but I have nothing else to do other than work.” Understandable, not much was going on and Nobu wasn’t the type to drink. “Conversing with you is most likely going to be the highlight of my day.”

“You make it sound like I’m the worse you could do.” A grin stretched across my face as he rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“Maybe you are.”

“You wound me.” One of my hands held itself over my heart as I faked a grimace of pain.

He waved off my statement.“Moving on… How have you been spending your day off?”

“Been right here pretty much the entire time. Waiting on Yua to recover from her hangover.”

“Ah, she’s in her room then. Was wondering where she was at, the two of you are hardly ever apart.” It was true we been nearly inseparable since meeting each other the first day at the Academy. “Do you have any other plans other to laze about today?”

“Nope.”

“Then would you like to accompany me while I deliver some papers to the Eleventh squad?”

“What happened with the Eleventh squad?” We rarely had to deliver anything to them unless some members of our squad fought with them, or the even rarer event that we had to work with them.

“A scuffle. It ended badly and because of that a report had to be made. I just need to get a signature from a seated member on their side.” It was clear that he dreaded the task, though not many would be overjoyed at the prospect of visiting the bloodthirsty squad.

“Why not get someone else to do it? It is your day off.” He shook his head at the idea.

“I’d rather not make anyone else have to deal with this.”

“Then why are you making me go?”

He sputtered only a little bit. “I’m not forcing you. I did ask and by the way you have not answered.”

“Of course I will. Don’t wanna make you face the big scary Kenpachi and his squad by yourself.” Though he scoffed his body relaxed with relief.

“Thank you.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walk side by side with Nobu, sipping at the tea I refused to leave behind. Nobu had finished his quickly before we had left my room to grab the papers needed and to head for the Eleventh squad. He was puzzled as to why I had insisted to drink it on the way, my answer of ‘maybe no one will demand a fight if I’ve got a cup of tea in my hand.’ As if that would really deter anyone who wants to pick a fight with Nobu or me.

“Yes, because someone will want to battle you or me,” Nobu was dripping with sarcasm. “the person who looks like they’re about to fall asleep and the tall lanky man with oversized glasses. “

“Don’t sell yourself short, Nobu. We’re seated officers for a reason.” I grinned, resisting the urge to pose.

“I’m 16th and you’re 17th. Trust me, no one is waiting in line for us.” This time I scoffed and we continued onward. 

The Eleventh squad didn’t look much different from ours, similar buildings just a different set-up. Though our gardens were better, we had two members who enjoyed gardening though. Men wandered around, some talking and some drinking. Nobu made a comment of ‘it’s a bit early for that.’ Sounds of training not far of grew as we walked through.

The men ignored us for the most part, some giving us suspicious glances before deciding it was none of their business. Nobu was tense despite the calm atmosphere and I couldn’t blame him, the Eleventh was infamous for a reason. He had obviously been here before cause he walked the way someone who knows the path by memory did.

We stopped at their training area, a pair sparring in it while others stood by and watched. Some of the less sober ones were cheering and I could hear bets being made by both sober and not.

“Man, they’re really going at it.” I whispered to Nobu. If I didn’t know any better I’d say they were trying to kill each other. He didn’t reply and seemed to be looking for someone.

“Who the hell are you two and why are you here?” We both turned to see a bald man glaring at us.

“Ikkaku, sir, I’m am Nobu Honda, 16th seat of squad Seven. I have some papers for you to sign.” Nobu gave Ikkaku a small bow. Ikkaku did not return the gesture, something that irked me, and instead turned his gaze towards me.

“And you?”

I bowed also, it took all I had to do it exactly like Nobu and not smaller. “I am firstname lastname, 17th seat of squad Seven. I am just accompanying Nobu.”

The man sneered before asking, “Is this something that has to be done now?”

“Yes, sir. My captain would like to turn in this report as soon as possible.”

“Report?” Ikkaku began to head for somewhere and we followed.

“About the recent scuffle between some members of your squad and ours.” This made Ikkaku’s face light up, his smile was a bit unsettling.

“Oh, I remember that! We kicked your guys’ asses!” We entered a room that was obviously Captain Zaraki’s office.

“You were involved, sir?” The way he had put it pissed me off but I was more concerned by the thought of the third seat of squad Eleven battling our unseated members.

“No, but I watched.” He sat down at the second desk in the room and we sat in front of it. The papers were snached out of Nobu’s hands as he handed over the papers. Ikkaku didn’t even bother to skim the report and just signed where needed. “There. No if that’s all-”

The doors slid open and the demon known as Kenpachi walked through with his pink haired lieutenant on his shoulder. He seemed bored but a there was a flash of amusement in his eyes as he glanced at us and saw Nobu trying to not have a heart attack over the sudden noise. With as strict and proper as he was it was always a surprise for me that he could lose his composure so easily. Just as he had calmed down he flushed when he realized that everyone in the room was amused by his reaction.

“Who are these two?” Kenpachi didn’t sound very interested in us. Yachiru on the other hand seemed excited.

“Yeah, Cueball, who are they?” A snerk escaped me as she said ‘Cueball’ and Nobu held a small smile on his face. Ikkaku glared at us before turning to her.

“Don’t call me that. And they’re from squad Seven, had some stupid report I needed to sign.”

“A report on what, Baldy?” He grinded his teeth before answering.

“A few of our guys roughed up a few of theirs pretty badly.” I sipped my now cold tea to keep from growling. Nobu wasn’t able to keep quiet any more though.

“If I read the report right, sir, your men were also ‘roughed up pretty badly’. In fact they are with squad Four right now while most of ours have already recovered.” The room grew tense as Ikkaku narrowed his eyes at him.

“You’ve got some-”

“If you have finished signing the report may we have it back so that we can leave and turn it in?” I interrupted him, a very stupid and reckless thing to do.

“Hey! Wait a-”

“If you have finished signing the report may we have it back so that we may leave and turn it in?” He sighed in exasperation and handed back the papers. Nobu took them before standing up and both of us headed back towards the door. 

We turned around and bowed. “Good day, Captain Kenpachi, Lieutenant Yachiru, and Third seat Ikkaku.” I was the only one who spoke, Nobu most likely quiet due to realizing what had happened. All three stared at us for a beat before Yachiru waved.

“Bye-bye, Bean pole and Bedhead.” We closed the door behind us, both hearing the deep chuckle from Kenpachi as we did so.

Nobu walked quickly, probably wanting to get out of here as soon as possible. “I think I like Lieutenant Yachiru.”

“You only like her because she pissed off ‘Cueball’.” I almost stopped in my disbelief, my wide grin returning.

“Why, Nobu! Did you just call a higher ranking officer ‘Cueball’?” I faked a scandalized look. He scoffed and I could tell without seeing that he had most likely rolled his eyes.

“Her names could use some work though. Bean pole? Bedhead? Cueball and Baldy? They’re fairly easy things to come up with.” He completely ignored my earlier question.

“But why Bedhead? I mean my hair-” I ran a hand through my hair. “Shit. I forgot to brush my hair today.”

“I don’t think it would have helped anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
